1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to one having a display module that is movable among closed, keyboard typing and image viewing positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable computer that includes a display module 10, a main frame module 12 and a pivot unit 14. The pivot unit 14 interconnects pivotally a side edge of the display module 10 and a side edge of the main frame module 12 about a pivot axis such that the display module 10 is movable relative to the main frame module 12 between a closed position, where the display module 10 is disposed on top of the main frame module 12 with a display panel 100 on the display module 10 facing downwardly and covering a keyboard 120 on a top surface of the main frame module 12, and a keyboard typing position, where the display panel 100 forms an angle with the keyboard 120. Some of the drawbacks of the conventional portable computer are as follows:
1. When typing characters with the use of the keyboard 120, the location of the hands and the viewing angle of the eyes are fixed at non-natural postures.
2. The main frame module 10, which includes the keyboard 120, is often obstructive when the portable computer is used only for browsing the Internet via touch control or pen control.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer of an ergonomic design that has a display module movable among closed, keyboard typing and image viewing positions so as to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks commonly associated with the prior art.
According to this invention, a portable computer comprises a display module, a main frame module and a pivot unit. The display module has two lateral sides and a panel mounting side provided with a display panel. The main frame module has two lateral sides and a keyboard mounting side provided with a keyboard. The pivot unit interconnects pivotally the lateral sides of the display module and the main frame module about a first pivot axis located at an intermediate section of the lateral sides of the display module, and about a second pivot axis located at a rear end portion of the lateral sides of the main frame module and parallel to the first pivot axis to permit movement of the display module among a closed position, where the display module is disposed on top of the main frame module with the display panel facing downwardly and covering the keyboard, a standard keyboard typing position, where the display panel forms an angle with the keyboard, and an image viewing position, where the display module is disposed on top of the main frame module and covers the keyboard with the display panel facing upwardly.